


Flower Valentine Dates

by minisuflower



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ephemora, F/F, Family, Flower Fam AU, Gen, Kingdom Hearts Union Cross, M/M, Namitzia, Terraiam, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, kingdom hearts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minisuflower/pseuds/minisuflower
Summary: Three one shot stories,Three different sides for a family with their dates on Valentines Day.





	1. Sora and His Timeless Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This alternate universe has been brewing for a while with me and my friend, Berry (@razzletazzberry on twitter).  
> Basically this AU follows the Flower Fam which consists of Sora, Strelitzia and Lauriam as all siblings. These three fics is set in our modern verse!
> 
> First two were written by me while the third fic was written by Berry.

Sora handed over the box of chocolates to Ephemer suddenly in middle of their park date, his blush crossing his cheeks as he looked away from the other boy. "I wasn't sure what type you liked so...Streli and Lauriam kind of helped me pick it out." He chuckled with a nervous underlying tone to it as he breathed in to ask his next question.   
"Would you be my valentine, Eph?" He barely whispered, but was only met with silence. 

This only got Sora nervous even more, his feet ready to just run at the moment the rejection of the offer came through.   


The boy froze up once he felt the box being pushed away from him slightly. Sora was fearing the worst and his eyes flickered over to Ephemer, "Sorry I didn't mean t-" he was cut off by arms wrapping around his neck and a surprise kiss by the white haired boy that broke away all his worries. It distinctly tasted like chocolate and familiar fruit...   
  
A bright red blush covered Sora's face as he slightly stumbled back from the force of the kiss before he put his hands on Ephemer's waist, pulling himself away from the contact. "T-That was sudden!" He breathed, his eyes wide as he became very flustered. Ephemer smiled, nearly showing off a devious grin. "Of course I'd like to be your Valentine, what did you expect? I'm your  _ boyfriend _ ." he laughed.    
Sora started laughing too, "I don't know, I guess I just forgot that I'm so lucky that I'm dating someone like you...". His arms wrapped around Ephemer's waist and pulled him in again with a large brightening smile.    
  
The other boy reddened this time and rolled his eyes slightly, pulling Sora into another breathless kiss. 

When they parted, Sora buried his nose into the crook of Ephemer's neck with the same smile. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ephemer."   
"Happy Valentine's Day, Sora."


	2. Strelitzia and Her Cloud Artist

"Okay, okay...don't freak out or anything..." Strelitzia muttered softly as she stood outside the house. A bouquet made by her older brother was held in her hands as she looked up, feeling slightly intimidated since she was alone out here.    
It was drizzling at best outside, so it wasn't the worst but...her date was inside. Her shoulders shuddered as she let out a breath, stepping up the front stairs up to the door.  _ 'Once you see her, smile and say hello! Just as simple as that!' _ Her younger brother's words echoed through her mind.    
She shook her head, "Yeah...just as simple as that..." Strelitzia straightened her shoulders and walked closer to the front door, freeing one of her hands from the death grip around the stems of the flowers. 

Hovering it over the doorbell, she knew there was no way back out of this. 

  
The girl bit her bottom lip and pressed her thumb against the bell, hearing the usual tone of a ring echoing inside of the house.    
  
Strelitzia kept her eyes down to the ground, fighting to keep a blush away from appearing on her cheeks and also fighting away anxiety pooling in the bottom of her throat plus stomach.    
There was some noises coming from inside before it became louder, sounding like a run. The door swung open and Strelitzia was met with bright blue eyes once she brought her head up, her words died in her throat as her own green eyes widened.    
  
Namine stood there with a blush covering her pale cheeks and covered over her nose too. "Oh- Streli?" She whispered, shocked. "Y-You're here-?" She stuttered over her quiet words, as if her breath was taken away.    
Strelitzia was the same, unable to say anything as she looked over the other girl. She was wearing a skirt with a white tank top and a unlabeled sky blue varsity jacket on top. Clouds littered as patterns all over in various places.    
  
"You're...beautiful." Strelitzia started, her breath coming back after her heart pumped again. Namine spluttered, her face growing even more red, "N-no you're...! The dress looks...really good on you..." she looked away as her voice again ended up in a shy tone. "Kairi picked well." she whispered before moving away from the door to let Strelitiza in. "I...didn't think you'd come so early so I'm not entirely prepared but..." Namine watched Strelitzia walked in and set aside the bouquet on the entrance table before turning to her.    
The girl walked up to the other and took her hands gently, a soft smile spreading across Strelitzia's freckled face. "It's okay. I'm just glad I get to be with you for today." She pressed her lips against Namine's nose.    
"Happy Valentine's day, Nami."   
Namine giggled with her eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around Strelitzia, pulling her into a hug. "Happy Valentine's day, pretty flower...."   
  
Strelitzia laughed, soon following with Namine laughing as they were close together, the door closing behind them as they spent their own time for the day.


	3. Lauriam and His Earth

Terra had been standing there, hand hovering over the doorbell, for what was probably coming close to a concerning length of time. He didn’t even know  _ why  _ he was so anxious – well, actually, that was a lie, because while he and Lauriam had been dating for a few months now, this was their first Valentine’s together.

 

For what felt like the fifth time that evening he glanced down at his suit, checking for any weird stains or spots. It was rather pointless, Aqua had spent hours making sure that he looked perfect tonight.  _ ‘I hope I don’t look underdressed.’  _ Sure, he had the suit and everything, but it was rented, and probably looked a little too tight around his shoulders, and…

 

His hand twitched and hit the accursed doorbell before he had the time to stop it, and his mind went blank. Any moment now his gorgeous boyfriend was going to open that door and lay eyes on Terra’s undersized, green suit and scuffed leather shoes and the worst thing was Lauriam probably wouldn’t say anything.

 

_ ‘Is it too late to run away?’ _

 

Apparently, it was, as almost immediately after Terra considered doing just that, the door flew open and the smell of pot roast overwhelmed him. Immediately after  _ that  _ a pair of long, elegant fingers covered his eyes.

 

“I didn’t realise it was eight already! I’m not ready!” Lauriam said in a panicked tone, pushing up against Terra as if to steer him away from the house. However, despite Lauriam’s advantage in height, Terra far outweighed him in mass and stayed rooted on the front porch. A bubble of laughter rose up in his throat, but he swallowed it, not willing to potentially distress his boyfriend further. Gently he reached up, grasping Lauriam’s shaking hands.

 

“You’re not going to scare me away just because you forgot to put on mascara, flower.” He said, squeezing Lauriam’s fingers.

 

Lauriam leaned further into him, removing his hands so as to tightly wrap his arms around Terra’s shoulders. “It’s a bit more than mascara, love.” He whispered, voice shaking. Terra nuzzled his face into his boyfriend’s wild pink locks, breathing in the scent of roses that followed the man wherever he went.

 

“Lauriam,  _ nothing  _ would scare me away. I want to be here with you tonight, no matter how that you look.” He whispered, placing a kiss on Lauriam’s ear.

 

Letting out a deep sigh, Lauriam untangled himself from Terra’s grasp, stepping back awkwardly. Terra took the chance to take in the site of what his overly self-conscious partner was trying to hide.

 

“Oh my god, I didn’t even think you owned a t-shirt.”

 

Instantly Lauriam scowled at him, crossing his - surprisingly buff, Terra registered - uncovered arms, obscuring the words ‘Walt Disney World 2015’ from view. Complimenting the look was a dingy pair of gray sweatpants, the kind Terra half expected to have ‘juicy’ printed on the backside. The real offender however, going by his boyfriend’s logic, was the complete messy state Lauriam’s hair was in. No, not the usual ‘I spent 3 hours crafting this disaster’, it was a true, 3am-flight-check-in  _ mess. _

 

“Now would you wait here for a little bit while I get ready?” Lauriam grumbled, face turning red. He even started closing the door shut, before Terra stepped up to stop it.

 

“Lauriam, flower, my rose,” he began, placing his hands on either side of his lover’s face. “I think I’ve fallen in love all over again.”

 

The kiss he gave Lauriam was burning and heated, as he attempted to convey that love in a way words could not. Lauriam returned that intensity without hesitation, abandoning his attempt to shut Terra out by dragging the tanned man further into the apartment. However, Lauriam broke it quickly afterwards, teasingly pinching his boyfriend’s hip.

 

“If you think  **that’s** gonna distract me,” he smirked. “You’re 100% correct. You win, if this is the Lauriam you want tonight, this is the Lauriam you’re going to get. Go wash your hands and meet me in the kitchen, we can get round two of that a _ fter  _ you help me set the table.” Lauriam coyly walked away, tying his hair up in an attempt to hide his red face.

 

“And close that bloody door too!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you'd be interested in more of these rare ships that I absolutely love and also this family too. Happy Valentines Day. <3


End file.
